


next time

by slutmon



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward First Times, Clothed Sex, Demisexuality, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Pseudo-Incest, Tail Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutmon/pseuds/slutmon
Summary: It wasn't until Zidane had Kuja on his back underneath him, his left hand planted next to his head and his right hand groping at Kuja's crotch, that it occurred to him that maybe Kuja wasn't exactly very experienced in this sort of thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> takes place a few years after the Iifa Tree incident, and they've gotten to know each other better. much better. all characters are 18+

It wasn't until Zidane had Kuja on his back underneath him, his left hand planted next to his head and his right hand groping at Kuja's crotch, that it occurred to him that maybe Kuja wasn't exactly very experienced in this sort of thing. His brother continued to squirm and gasp underneath him, thrusting his hips erratically into Zidane's waiting palm.  


"Don't stop," he begged, his face flushed red from a mixture of shame and pleasure. "It feels so good."  


Zidane's dick practically throbbed at those words, and he dazedly continued rubbing between Kuja's legs, his brother's moans growing louder by the second.  


"Zidane, please--I can feel it--I'm going to---!" He cut off with a choked cry as his orgasm slammed through his body, his hips shaking as he rode out the climax.  


Slowly, he came back down, breathing heavily and looking somewhat mortified even as his body went limp with exhaustion.  


Zidane couldn't help smiling a little. "Good, huh?" He had to say, that was probably the least he had ever had to work to get someone off. it was kind of flattering, really, but it made him wonder. "Was that your first time?"  


Kuja groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and pretending he didn't feel completely humiliated. "Look, it just wasn't my thing." He wiggled a little; the wetness in his thong was becoming cold and sticky. It was a terrible feeling. How pathetic was he, cumming before even having the chance to undress? "I never really had any interest in it until now." _Until you._  


"So it's only because you like me so much? That's… Kind of sweet, actually." Zidane was grinning now, quite pleased at the idea of being Kuja's first. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"  


"Shut up!" Kuja moaned, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at Zidane before sitting up with a sigh. "I'm gonna need to change." He grimaced at the slimy feeling between his legs.  


"What?!? Hey, what about me? Don't I at least get a handy or something?" Zidane protested. His dick was still straining insistently at his pants, and he hadn't expected Kuja to leave him hanging. Maybe he had changed his mind about the whole thing? "I mean, if you don't wanna, you don't have to, I just thought..." he trailed off awkwardly, shifting a little.  


Kuja hesitated for a moment, then scooted closer to him on the bed. "Alright. But I probably won't be any good at it."  


Zidane brightened up at that. "Hey come on, I'm sure you'll do great! It's a dick, you jerk it, it isn't too hard."  


Kuja shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He reached out to tentatively stroke the bulge in Zidane's pants, pausing when Zidane let out a deep sigh.  


"You're fine, keep it up. Don't worry so much."  


Kuja nodded, pressing his palm more firmly against his brother's crotch, earning another satisfied noise. Cautiously, he began rubbing up and down the clothed length of his cock, the corners of his mouth twitching at the way Zidane tensed up and squirmed.  


He wasn't entirely sure where to go from there, so he figured he might as well just get right to it, and he began unbuttoning Zidane's pants. When Zidane figured out what Kuja was doing, he quickly jumped in to help, shoving his pants and underwear down his hips to let his dick spring free.  


Kuja regarded it for a few seconds; he supposed it didn't look much different than he had expected. Zidane's cock had a thick foreskin and a slight curve that led to a patch of short, but haphazard, blond hair. He decided the whole thing wasn't bad to look at.  


He reached out and took it into hand, gently at first, before giving it a firm squeeze, earning a happy moan from Zidane.  


He began moving his hand slowly, pumping it leisurely up and down the shaft as he tried to get a feel for it. Experimentally, he rubbed the tip with his thumb, which made Zidane gasp and twitch his hips. A glance upward confirmed that Zidane was definitely enjoying himself. Growing a bit more confident, Kuja stroked a little bit faster, his free hand slipping down to fondle Zidane's balls.  


Zidane's gasps and moans grew more frequent, and he leaned forward to press a hastey kiss to his brother's lips before slipping back with another groan. "Fuck, babe, that's good. A little harder, yeah--"  


An idea suddenly occurred to Kuja, and he pulled his hand away quite suddenly, making Zidane whine with confusion. "Why'd you stop?!" He complained. Man, if Kuja was trying to tease him--  


He never finished the thought as suddenly his cock was enveloped in the warmest, softest embrace he could imagine, and the slow pumping resumed. Holy shit, no fucking _way--_  


"Shit," he laughed breathlessly as he watched Kuja's prehensile tail, curled firmly around his dick, move up and down in a way that was almost hypnotizing. Its movements gradually began to speed up even as a red-faced Kuja avoided any type of eye contact with him. Zidane wanted to say something more, but he couldn't seem to get any words out, could only gasp quietly as he rapidly grew closer and closer to orgasm.  


"Kuja--" he gasped, and by now he was thrusting his hips up in time with his brothers motions, "--I'm gonna, _ah,_ oh god I'm gonna cum--"  


Zidane expected Kuja to pull away at the words, but instead his brother redoubled his efforts, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he pumped his tail quickly and tightly, using his hands to gently caress Zidane's balls.  


His climax hit him before he could think twice, and he cried out, his cock throbbing with pleasure as he shot his load, hot and thick, over Kuja's tail.  


Kuja pulled back quickly, wincing a little at the sticky feeling in his fur. He quickly attempted to wipe the mess off on the bedsheet, but only succeeded in smearing it deeper into his fur. "Well," he mumbled, attempting to sound as collected as possible given the circumstances, "in retrospect I suppose that wasn't the greatest of ideas."  


Zidane laughed quietly, feeling completely spent. "Actually, I'd say that was a really damn good idea. Great, even." He let himself fall backwards onto the bed and let out a content sigh. "Better than any handjob I've ever had."  


Kuja gave up trying to wipe off his tail and laid down next to Zidane. "I'm glad." His voice was quiet, his face still flushed. "Sorry if it was...weird."  


"Weird?!? Are you kidding? That was awesome." He grabbed the tip of Kuja's tail and pulled it up to his lips, ignoring the sticky mess and giving it a kiss. "Seriously, that was amazing. Next time, let me do it for you."  


Kuja pressed his face into Zidane's shoulder, partially out of embarrassment and partially because he enjoyed the closeness. "Next time?"  


Zidane, who had begun playing around with Kuja's tail, paused. "Well, yeah. I mean, if you want to do it again. But if you don't, that's fine! I mean--"  


He was cut off when Kuja leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I'd like to do this with you again," he said with a shy smile. "Maybe for a bit longer next time."  


A big, goofy grin lit up Zidane's face. "Hey, it's a date then!" He pressed a kiss to Kuja's cheek, then sat up, stretching his arms. "Wanna go get cleaned up?"  


Kuja nodded, grimacing a bit. "Yes please. I'd like to get this stuff out of my tail and wash some…other places, as well." He took the hand that Zidane offered, standing up on slightly shaky legs.  


"Yeah, and maybe I'll help you out a little with that, huh?" Zidane waggled his eyebrows as they made their way to the bathroom.  


Kuja rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he couldn't hide the smile that crept over his features . "Maybe next time, hmm?"  


Zidane grinned. "Yeah, next time."


End file.
